1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for self rescue from a capsized kayak, and more particularly to an improved inflatable paddle floatation device for connection to a kayak paddle blade that is then deployable as an outrigger to assist in solo reentry to a capsized kayak.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kayaking in rough waters always carries with it the inherent risk of capsizing. After a capsize in cold waters, life threatening issues of hypothermia or drowning are of immediate concern. Several methods exist for righting and reentering overturned kayaks. Skilled kayakers frequently execute an Eskimo roll to right an inverted kayak. If the capsize caused or compelled egress from the cockpit, the paddler may reenter the cockpit upside down and underwater before executing the roll. However, very rough seas or lack of skill sometimes makes it impossible to successfully complete such a skilled maneuver. Accordingly, there exists in the prior art several devices to assist kayakers in righting and/or reentering capsized kayaks.
Among such devices, U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,248 describes a device having a rapidly self-inflating means for floatation with a minimum volume of one cubic foot of gas. It is adapted for positioning to one side of the kayak, spaced from the kayak for movement in an arc of at least 90 degrees about the kayak by means of force applied to the handle of the device. After capsize, the handle of the floatation device is grasped and the device inflated. Force is then applied to the handle to rotate the kayak and paddler to an upright position.
It is also well known in the art to use a PADDLE FLOAT to assist in self rescue or solo reentry into a capsized kayak. The most commonly used device, an invention of the present inventor and bearing the registered trademark name of PADDLE FLOAT, which mark is owned by the present inventor, is an inflatable or foam sheath, jacket, collar or cuff. The sheath is open at each end and fits over one of the kayak paddle blades so that one end of the paddle becomes significantly buoyant. The paddle may then be deployed as an outrigger to assist in the self rescue effort.
Currently marketed inflatable kayak paddle floatation devices comprise an inflatable envelope having an internal cavity or sleeve that fits over the kayak paddle blade. The earliest and most widely employed technique for using this kind of paddle floatation device in kayak self rescue is the non-fixed paddle-float rescue. This method typically involves the following steps:
(1) turning the capsized kayak into the upright position and hanging onto the kayak; PA1 (2) selecting a side for reentry and taking a position beside the cockpit; PA1 (3) removing the floatation device from its storage place and placing it over one of the paddle blades; PA1 (4) holding the float onto the blade and preferably against the loom while opening the push-pull valve with the teeth; PA1 (5) inflating the float until it is secure on the blade and sufficiently full to provide buoyancy; PA1 (6) closing the valve with the teeth; PA1 (7) placing the paddle shaft across the deck and under deck lines fore or aft of the cockpit and at a right angle to the gunwale, with the inflated floatation device extended as an outrigger; PA1 (8) while maintaining grip on the paddle shaft, grasping the coaming or the cockpit edge with the other hand; PA1 (9) kicking the legs to the water surface and simultaneously pulling with both arms to thrust the body onto the kayak centerline; PA1 (10) if necessary, hooking feet over the paddle so that some of the body weight is supported by the float, and then twisting to insert the feet into the cockpit; PA1 (11) if step 10 not taken, sitting upright with the legs on either side of the kayak; PA1 (12) sliding into the cockpit and lowering onto the seat to assume a normal paddling position. PA1 (1) taking a position alongside the inverted kayak; PA1 (2) placing the paddle floatation device onto the paddle blade and inflating; PA1 (3) taking a position beside the cockpit and facing stern; PA1 (4) grasping the paddle loom along its length (with the longer, float end toward the bow), and holding it against the near coaming; PA1 (5) reaching across the cockpit and grasping the opposite coaming; PA1 (6) taking a deep breath and quickly leaning back; PA1 (7) employing a backward somersault, thrusting both legs into the cockpit and taking a position securely inside, upside down and underwater; PA1 (8) positioning the paddle parallel to the kayak side in preparation for an Eskimo roll; PA1 (9) sweeping outwardly with the float end and then pulling briskly downward so as to come to a full upright position.
After recovery the kayak may be bailed out and the spray skirt (if any) replaced. This same technique, excluding inflation, is used when using a foam float.
The foregoing method is well-suited for relatively gentle water conditions. However, when seas are rough this method has a significant shortcoming attributable to currently existing paddle floatation device characteristics and features. Most notably, because they lack stabilizing structures, the inflated floatation devices tend to slide across the surface of the water and scissor towards the kayak, thus reducing and at times eliminating the buoyancy advantage they theoretically offer.
Accordingly, an alternative to the non-fixed paddle-float rescue has been devised: namely, the fixed outrigger paddle floatation device rescue. In this method, after inflating the float, the paddle blade is secured in its outrigger position by fastening straps or lines to the float from the deck of the kayak on either or both sides of the float. While providing increased stability during the self rescue procedure, the technique may entail another step in an already urgent procedure, makes paddle retrieval more difficult, and creates a risk of entanglement.
Yet another method of using existing paddle floatation devices in kayak self rescue is as an aid in a reentry and roll recovery. This method is more suitable for rough sea conditions when the kayak is inverted and requires that the kayaker have at least some understanding of and proficiency with reentry and roll techniques. It is significantly easier to execute than an Eskimo roll without a paddle floatation device. The technique includes the following steps:
Finally, still another technique is a modified reentry and roll, used when the kayak is in the upright position. In this technique, the kayaker deploys the float and holds the paddle at right angles to the kayak while holding the front of the coaming. She then tips the kayak toward her in the water and pulls her feet into the cockpit (at this point the kayak is generally leaning on its side with the cockpit half submerged). She then slides into the cockpit while holding the paddle. Once securely in the cockpit, the kayaker leans onto the paddle as a brace and pulls against the buoyancy of the float; simultaneously and swiftly she shifts her weight with a sideways pelvic tilt. This will right the kayak.
All of the foregoing techniques require a degree of lateral stability in the outrigger paddle. However, existing paddle floatation devices share the shortcoming of being unstable in rough seas or windy conditions. Because the float lays generally flat on top of the water, it has a tendency to move, or "slide," easily across the water, thus radially or laterally closing the distance to the kayak. Additionally, it may simply slide away from the kayak if the user does not maintain a firm enough grip.